9b9tfandomcom-20200214-history
Lada the builder
Note: This article appears to contain original research and may be biased. Lada_the_builder, also known to most as simply Lada, is a member of the 9b9t server. This player is quite known for his building on the server, notably the wheat towers on the server as well as some less notable builds, such as the Tower of Cobbelon and that one house in NVHQ that is large in size. He is also known for his successful "Interviews" with various players from the server, which attract a fairly moderate audience, mostly made up of other people from the server being shown the videos, as well as making other 9b9t related content with the notable example of a video on the Battle of 4b4t v 9b9t. All and all, Lada is generally respected on the server, but there are some detractors here and there. Etymology The idea for the name Lada came as a suggestion from a friend at the time who was Czech, and thus Lada_the_builder came into use. A temporary name change was made after he figured out the long secret on how to finally migrate his account to Mojang, which was August_Sigismund. Many people still referred to him as Lada, to finally, he settled for the name Lada_. Origins 1st months Lada_the_builder 1st got on the scene of 9b9t around late June 2016, as the attractiveness of 2b2t began to wane down as the queue was put into place. Having seen an advertisement on 4b4t about this server, he investigated the spawn area. He wondered for a bit before finally settling down near 9k along the -x highway. This obviously was a bad idea, but at the time it seemed alright. This settlement lasted for about 2 weeks before finally being raided, and thus Lada retreated further from spawn. Time of contubernio After having left the 9k area, Lada embarked on an adventure through the axis to a group of islands in the middle of the ocean which would eventually become known as the Ladac Archipelago. On July 7th, after settling along there, he created the 2nd Wheat Tower, arguably his most defining structure on 9b9t. The building, having been posted on Reddit by Lada, gathered so much interest that the server owner jj20051 himself tped over to the structure to see for himself. This would be Lada's proudest moment and one that began a friendship with the owner. Lada spent the next whole month of July at his private base with relative peace, quietly fishing with a god rod special enchanted books which would become how he created his own god armour. This quietness would not last forever though... Time With Islime and LamBadger Around the beginning of July 2017 Lada was set to move. He met LamBadger through discord and they both did /kill so they could soon travel to where they would currently reside. Through their traveling they were almost to the location and they had met up with Islime who would soon become Lada's and LamBadger's very close friend. Today Lada, Islime, and LamBadger live together at a base as close friends. Category:Players